nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan EBF-25
The Vulcan EBF-25 (known in the United Kingdom as the Havok Fire EBF-25) is an electronic belt fed Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike series. It requires six "D" batteries to fire automatically. It comes packaged with its twenty-five dart belt, tripod, ammo box, and twenty-five Whistler Darts. Details It is a small blaster that has both an battery-powered automatic firing mode and a manual, single-fire firing mode requiring priming with a bolt. It is unique for using a belt system for loading and firing. It has three tactical rails: two on the sides of the blaster, and a third on top of the blaster. It features a detachable tripod which allows for the blaster to be placed on any flat surface. The Vulcan has an ammo box on the side of it, which allows it to store its belt. However, if it is not loaded correctly, it will easily jam. When fired without batteries, it can reach the ranges equal to that of the Longshot CS-6. It is possible, though notably hard, to detach the ammo box, leaving only the belt. Modification The Vulcan can be modified to have a faster rate of fire. The belts can also be modified by linking several belts together infinitely. This essentially grants the Vulcan the largest ammo capacity of any Nerf blaster without reloading. Commonly only two belts will be connected, giving a total of fifty darts. The Vulcan's ammo box only holds twenty-five darts; thus with the dart belt mod, the user is forced to either leave the ammo box door open or use the Vulcan without an ammo box. Sometimes, Modders get by this situation by modding a real military ammo box and attaching it to the Vulcan. Color schemes The Vulcan has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike standard color scheme (yellow, gray, and orange) *Red Strike (red and orange) *Clear Series (clear plastic and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) Reloading and firing To reload the Vulcan, load up to twenty-five darts into its belt. Open the ammo box and Vulcan cover and Load the belt correctly (logo face up) into the blaster. Close both lids in order. ( ammo box first, then the main firing cover.) Turn on the power button and pull the trigger to fire a dart. For single fire, turn off the blaster and pull the bolt back and forward all the way. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Review Trivia *This blaster is the second most expensive blaster in North America. *There are two knock-offs of the Vulcan, called the Punisher Gatling Blaster and the Dart Zone Gatling Blaster. *The Vulcan BF-50 was the prototype for the Vulcan. It was about twice as large in size and also had a fifty dart belt. The blaster was then made smaller and given both a lower dart capacity and a new name. *A newer version has been released which the description says "Full-Auto Belt-Fed Blaster" unlike the older version, which had the description of "The Largest Full-Auto Nerf Blaster". The newer version notably has a higher range and better reliability. *It is the heaviest Nerf blaster ever sold. *The camo Micro Darts (found in the Ammo Bag Kit) seem to fit very stiffly into the belt canisters. This allows a great amount of air pressure to build up before the dart is fired, thus significantly increasing range and reliability. *It is used in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *It is possible to attach the Blast Shield from the Stampede ECS onto the blaster with the the top tactical rail by using either the Light beam unit or the tactical scope as they can both hold attachments. Gallery External links *Vulcan EBF-25 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Automatic blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Motorized direct plunger blasters